Broken
by Lina Marie
Summary: "The worst is over now and we can breath again. I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away. Theres so much left to learn, and no one left to fight. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain. Cause im broken when im open, and I dont feel like I am strong enough. Cause im broken when im lonesome, and I dont feel right when you're gone away." Ironhide/OC
1. Chapter 1

A.N:yet another story xD its a transformers fiction called Broken and its Ironhide/OC! Enjoy & review! :)

I growled as Knockout poked me with a stunning prod again, the voltage even higher. A smirk settled on his faceplates, his fingers twirling the prod as he circled me again. Once he was facing me again my optics narrowed, the red sizzling with anger as I glared at him.

"Your appearance shows that youre a neutral, yet you have 'Con eyes amd side with the Autobots. Such a puzzle, amd such a prize to find a neutral femme as...amazing as you are. Tell me, do you have a family? Or maybe comrades thatll try to save you?" he asked quietly, raising an eyebrow ridge when my only answer was to growl. Smirking, he raised the prod to poke me again when the door opened, a large figure taking up the doorway. Knockout bowed immediately, while I just snarled at the mech, my spark humming with anger.

"How is our prisoner doing?" Megatron asked as he left the doorway, stopping in front of me. Struggling in my chains, I growled angrily at him, causing him to smirk in return. Knockout rolled his eyes and stood up slowly, facing Megatron after eyeing me warily.

"Resilient, my Lord, and very angry. Shes a strong-willed femme, and I suspect shell be hard to break." Knockout reported, glancing at me as Megatron came closer, eyeing me curiously as he tilted his helm.

"Have we met before?" he mumbled, watching as I growled angrily, struggling again to strike him. "I couldve sworn I met you before, you seem extremely familiar." he said with a frown, turning and leaving without another word, Knockout watching him go.

"Hmm...that was peculiar. Well, shall we continue?" he said with a smirk, flicking on the prod again as I sighed ajd tensed my body.

(Time Lapse: 3 Days)

Panting, I dropped down from the rafters, glancing around before running down the hallway. The round shook violently, sending me imto the wall in front of me, making me wince as my arm wound opened again. Jumping back up, I ran down the left hallway, slicing a guards neck when he looked at me. Wrapping an arm around my waist to cover the gaping hole, I then stopped suddenly when I came up to a hanger full of activity. Breathing quietly as I looked around, I spotted an empty ship and snuck up to it, climbimg in and starting the engines. Blasting out pf the hanger, I saw a huge city and steered towards there. I sighted Autobots in a parking lot at the same time that I lost control of the ship, swearing as I spiralled towards the Autobots. Opening the top, I jumped out right as a huge red mech fired at a huge black mech, the ship taking the shot instead as I fell to the ground. Shaking my head, I groaned and stood up, grunting when a body tackled mine to the ground. Struggling to get up, I realized the black mech was covering me, making me gasp as I locked optics with his. He frowned slightly, then sweared and ducked as a shot flew over us, hitting the container behind us. We watched with wide optics as the container started deteriorating, the obvious acid shot destroying the container, making me struggle to get away from it.

"Damnit femme, sit still!" the mech grunted above me, holding me down as he glanced at the hanger doors, the same ones that the red mech disappeared into. A piece of acid flew onto his shoulder armor, causing my medic training to kick in, my deft servos undoing the latches on his armor and smacking the piece away quickly. He frowned, then realized what I did and released air from his vents, nodding at me gratefully.

"Can you please get off? You're irritating my wounds." I asked quietly, wincing as he got off quickly, his optics looking me over quickly with a frown. Sighing quietly, I gently laid a hand over the hole in my stomach armor, sitting up slowly.

"Are you ok? What happened?" he asked quietly, wicing as he saw the depth of my wounds, his optics catching mine as he waited for my answer. I sighed and shook my head when my vision spun, my free hand rubbing my helm as I took a shakey breath, glancing up at him warily.

"Megatron happened when I decided to help a group of Autobots." I said quietly, standing up carefully by using a container for support, biting my lip plate when my wounds shot agony through my curcuits. The mech reached out as I fell to my knee, my vision swimming as he appeared above me before it was black.


	2. Chapter 2

I groaned as mechs voices punctured the nothingness, my head swimming at the buzz their voices were making in my helm. I mentally hushed them, my frown disappearing when it became quiet, my frame relaxing before a light shone in my face.

"Ah, frag it!" I hissed, swiping at the light until it disappeared, groaning when the mechs started talking again.

"Femme? Can you hear me?" a mechs voice said nearby, making me wince as my helm rang in response, another groan leaving my lipplates.

"Sweet Primus, yes I can, your voice is ringing through my helm frag it!" I hissed, raising my hands to cover my audios, a mechs laughter filling my ears.

"I like her already." the laughing mech said, his voice a deep baritone coming from my right, the same mech that I saved from the acid.

"Can you all shut your voice modulators off already? My helm is already ringing, do not make it worse if you do not want an angry femme on your hands." I said quietly, sighing when they quieted, all their eyes turning towards me.

"Femme, can you please open your optics for me?" the first mech said quietly, his servo resting on my shoulder softly, unconciously activating my battle protocols. My optics flashed open, my visor dropping down as I sat up quickly, grabbing the mechs hand and twisting it behind him as I jumped off the berth. I shoved him to his knees, twisting his arm to the point of breaking as I snarled at the other three mechs, my frame curled behind the mech in front of me. This all happened in two seconds, the largest mech taking a step back as the other two activated their weapons, the mech in front of me swearing when he moved too much.

"Drop your weapons mechs, shes just frightened." the biggest one said, pushing the mechs weapons down firmly, his gaze never breaking from mine as he took a step closer.

"Optimus, do **not **come closer." the mech in front of me said quietly, shaking his helm almost imperceptibly, the bigger mech halting almost immediately. My sharp optics watched everything, calculating escape routes, trying to find the mechs weak spots. Every time the mech in front of me moved, I twisted his arm farther until he gasped in pain, making the bigger mech step back quickly.

"We mean you no harm, we just want to ensure all your components are working properly, there is nothing to fear." Optimus said quickly, tilting his helm as he watched me gently, his servos raised in surrender as he stilled. I stayed quiet, my battle computer assessing everything behind my visor, finally deciding on my plan of action. Throwing the medic over the table, I skidded out the door quickly, listening as a mech followed me immediately. Growling I ran faster, the mech keeping up somewhat, making me grunt as he tackled me quickly. I snarled at my captor, the same mech I saved from certain death, as he flipped me to my back and straddled me.

"Sit still damn femme!" he grunted, holding my servos above my head, glaring at me as I did the same. I suddenly bucked my hips, accidentally brushing our crotches together, a gasp leaving our lipplates as I closed my eyes. Everything was still for a moment, then I felt the mech lean closer, his lipplates brushing against my shoulder. My red optics flashed on, locking with the mechs blue ones, his watching as I licked my lipplates. He leaned closer, his servos letting go of mine in favor of holding my hips, his lipplates running across my jaw. His chestplates brushed against mine, our sparks jolting in sudden need, pulling to be closer together as we gasped. The mech quickly got off me, watching as I gracefully stood once he did, shaking my helm in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry." we both said at the same time, his cough covering up my nervous giggle, us both avoiding each others optics.

"Look kid, im sorry, it was inappropriate of me to do that." the mech said quietly, sighing in embarrassment, his optics watching the ground. I lifted up his helm with my finger, winking at his disbelieving expression, his optics following my every movement.

"Its only inappropriate if I dont like it." I whispered huskily, smirking triumphantly as his processor blew.


End file.
